fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saber Wars Event Re-run/@comment-29027964-20180316020519/@comment-28209103-20180317021415
@Danakane : There is a hierarchy, that's why I said go and understand the differences between Stun usage skill inherently formed from the skill. which is why I said go and note the pattern your self if you don't believe me. IF you think there is no such thing then by all means explain why after you actually done your homework. I said it again, STUN ARE NOT JUST STUN, based on the pattern there is one that used early to gain extra buff, and there's the type that you save for that moment to control the battle. If all you see is your math problem then all there is is the number while you completely oblivious on how it's used. I already put my standard there when comparing the skills, by the standard of AoE stun skill (1st type) MHX skill is horrible, by the standard of clutch stun (2nd type) MHX skill is horrible. Basically I put my own measuring tool on the table, do I have to write everything about the 1st type and 2nd type for you to understand? 1st type are AoE stun, every AoE stun/charm have secondary effect save for MHX, most AoE stun have average cooldown of 7 except MHX, most AoE stun have success rate of 60% save from MHX. The timing to use them is early, the faster you use it the sooner the cooldown will over and the faster you can use it again. 2nd type are clutch stun, most of them have no secondary effect save for 3, they have average cooldown of 6 turns, they have minimum proc rate of 80%. Having no other beneficial effect save from stun this skill usually are used to tech, since they have higher proc rate it means you can bank on it to save you from pinch, having lower cooldown means they'll be ready faster than 1st type so it's safe to use it later when enemy bar are almost full. MHX have the cooldown of the 1st type, while having the minimum proc rate and vanilla stun like that of the 2nd type. Having long cooldown means if it's used late means enemy could fill their NP bar once or twice again before you can use it again, using it early doesn't give you any merit other than buying you one turn you better save for critical moment. However without the delay this skill might be fine, but I already covered the problem of the delay so I won't touch it again. There, the logic is really simple. This is unrelated to proc rate, as I said I don't care bout that, I said it's terrible skill because it's simply it's usage simply not up to standard, not because it won't hit, but because it's confusing to use and hardly rewarding when used right based on other skill standard. There is no subjectivity, if you think otherwise then by all means point it out why I can't split it into 2 general type. And you should eat your own word, There is simply a pattern to be reconginzed here outside your darn calculation and it's a kiddy pattern, I think it'll be beneficial to learn this. as I said hollow calculation is useless, If the calculation means something that I could learn from then by all means. But in all honestly for this one it's hardly useful since it's incomplete. You excluded the factor of what target selection, enemy debuff rate, cooldown timing, it's purpose and your role as player to manipulate the odds. Frankly speaking I could make your 4% fail rate into 0 and enemy can make it into 100% fail rate.. As I said this is not math problem, it's a practical use on the field